League of Pirates
by x Ruby Dust x
Summary: 12 years and Jack has found his girl, then joins a group of famous pirates in a race to find the treasure of 'Atlantis'. JackOC, WillElisabeth. Not a great summery, I know. PLEASE REVIEW! DONE!
1. The End Of the Search Part One

**Prolog:** (" ": Dead Man's Chest did not occur)

Now that Captain Jack Sparrow has The Black Pearl and a crew in his command it's time for his next mission, finding his girl. It had been close to 12 years since Jack had seen her last and he was willing to risk everything to find her now.

When Jack was captain of the Black Pearl 12 years ago, he had a fiancé. She had sailed the world with him on that very ship, and together they were a terrifying pirate duo. But once the mutiny happened, Barbossa had taken over the ship, marooned Jack on an island, and promised that she would be marrying the captain as planned, only now it was Barbossa.

On their last adventure Jack had shot Barbossa and taken back his ship, but the one he truly loved was no where to be found. There were a few possibilities. One, she refused to marry him and Barbossa had her killed. Or two, she had escaped. Jack was hoping for the latter.

Two years of searching had proven that maybe she hadn't been as strong-willed as Jack knew her to be. He had sailed from port to port. There seemed to be no evidence of her anywhere. The only thing Jack had to go on was a name and a piece of her old dress he used as a bandanna, but he still had hope.

Now, a tip from Will Turner was leading him back to Port Royal. He was hardly welcome there, so his visit would have to be brief and discreet.

**Chapter One: The End of the Search**

**--Part One**

Jack stood in the crow's nest, watching his crew diligently. They handled their jobs with such precisionthat the ship glided across the water with ease. The breeze was chilling, but Jack was determined to stay up here until the first sight of Port Royal. He put his arm around the mast and leaned into it. Never had he been so nervous. "Come on," he whispered to himself, "bring me that horizon."

"Cap'em!" It was the voice of Anamaria at the wheel. "Cap'em!" she shouted once more, "Port Royal starboard side."

"Let down the anchor. Slow to a stop." Jack shouted. He held tighter onto the mast as they ship jerked, signaling that his command had been met.

"What now, Captain?" Mr. Gibbs yelled up to him.

Jack slowly made his way to the back of the crow's nest and climbed down the cargo net. Standing on the deck, he looked around as he made his way to the railing. Anamaria was right, they were just off shore to Port Royal. "Prepare a boat," he turned to his crew, "I'm going alone."

"That's daft, captain," Anamaria stepped down from the wheel, "They'll hang you at first sight."

"No, it's what has to be done." Mr. Gibbs sighed. "If Commodore Norrington sees the Black Pearl anywhere near Port Royal, he'll sink it. It's best that Jack goes."

"Then you're both daft." Anamaria muttered under her breath as she returned to her post.

Mr. Gibbs sighed as he motioned for the crew to get back to work. "Cotton, prepare a boat." Jack turned to him and nodded in approval. "Don't worry, Jack. We'll find her."

"Two years of searching and nothing. I've learned not to get my hopes up after so many disappointments. It's not worry, Mr. Gibbs, it's lost hope. Even if we find her, there'll be nothing in it for the men, and they're growing restless. "

"They're pirates, of course they are. We haven't had our hands on any good treasure in a while and seeing our leader this way is a bit unnerving."

Jak turned from him. "Listen here, mate. When we find her, there won't be enough treasure in the world hold us. We'll sail the seas, pillaging and plundering like every pirate should. No one will be able to stop Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew. Not with her by my side, that is. "

"Let's just talk to young William first, eh?"


	2. The End of the Search Part Two and Three

**--Part Two**

Will's letter had said to meet him on shore at sunset on this day. Jack looked up, figuring the position of the sun. The sun was setting. Jack sat in the sand and held a small bottle of rum he had brought with him, to his lips. All he had to do now was wait.

He thought about what his first mate had said back on the ship. It's true, Jack had lost his pizzaz. He used to astound his men with the mysterious way he carried himself. His mannerisms had changed. "I'm becoming desperate," he sighed as he topped off the bottle, "and I need more rum."

"Well I can help with that." It was Elisabeth. She and Will were walking down the beach, hand in hand. "Hello, Jack."

"Elisabeth, love." Jack's nerves were twitching. He wanted the information Will had. Maybe he could find her with it. Or at least maybe it will help the cause. "And William. Mr. Cotton's parrot brought me your note. I must say it was quite clever how you recognized him."

"Yes, what was the bird doing in Port Royal?" Will smiled, shaking his friend's hand.

"You'd have to ask Mr. Cotton. Or his parrot, rather." Jack nodded. "Now what is it you have to tell me?"

"I know where she is, Jack."

**--Part Three**

Trinity Marie had just arrived in Port Royal about a month ago. She had finally decided it was time to stop running. What would happen would be left up to fate, as did the previous years of her life. Jack was dead. She couldn't change that and had every intention of finally moving on. Maybe now, she could.

She had bought a house using up the last amount of treasure she had taken from the ship before her escape. The little cottage contained only three rooms, a bed, a bath, and a kitchen. It would suffice, she though to herself as she looked out the window. Even though she couldn't see it, she could hear the sounds of the ocean. How Trinity longed to be on the water again. There was never a feeling that could compare to the rush she got when she was on deck of the Black Pearl. Well, maybe one other. His touch.

Jack always had a mysterious demeanor that everyone thought had come on by insanity. This was not the case, however. Captain Jack Sparrow was a free will, trying the keep everyone else guessing. But when he ran his fingers over her skin or even though her hair, and when he kissed her, it was like he knew nothing else. He treated her as a precious treasure, and even more so.

No! She slammed the window shut and leaned onto the wall. Tears had started streaming down her face. She had to move on. Jack was dead and that was the end of the story. You can't will people to life. That's not how it works.

Trinity propped herself up and looked out a different window. This one had a view of the docks. There was a small strip of the sand from the shore showing. On that strip, there were three people. One a woman who was dressed elegantly along with what seemed to be her husband, and another man. One who looked like, . . .

"No," Trinity gasped, "It can't be. My mind is playing tricks on me. All of this thought about Jack and I think I'm seeing him." Trinity had forced herself to laugh. "That's impossible. He's dead."

But as the words left her mouth, the hope that Trinity had held onto for so long had come fluttering back. She had to know for herself. She made her way out of the house and carefully down to the shore. If she hurried, her mind might lose this wonderful illusion. Or was it?


	3. Drink Up Me 'earties, Yo Ho

**Chapter 2 Drink Up Me earties, Yo Ho**

**--Part One**

A broad, sly smile had come across Jack's face. "Well, mate, where is she?"

"She had just come to Port Royal. I remembered that drawing of her you showed me. I'm positive that it was her."

"Yes, but that still does not answer the question of 'Where the bloody hell is she!'"

"Jack, do you really think it's wise to just show up on her doorstep? She probably thinks you're dead, after all." Will sighed, letting got of Elisabeth and putting his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack?"

Will withdrew his hand as Jack turned around. There she was. Finally, after years if searching, he had found her. Jack tried to retain his dignity and composure. Will stepped up next to him so he could hold him back if he tried to run to her, thinking it might scare her.

"It's not possible." Trinity used both her hands to brush the hair out of her eyes. Even though it was wound up in a tight bun, the wind was blowing the small pieces about.

"Not probable, really." Jack spoke.

"Jack," she rushed to him and buried her face in his chest. He held her tightly. It is him, she thought to herself. I know it is. This is how he used to hold me. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot." she sang. This would prove if it really was him, or if she was hugging a highly uncanny doppelgänger.

Jack smiled as he withdrew from her to look in her eyes. "We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot."

"We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack," she continued as she let go of him completely and started dancing.

"Maraud and embezzle and even hijack." Jack had joined her. He could tell now that she was sure it was him. They laughed together as they danced and continued singing.

"We kindle and char, inflame and ignite."

"We burn up the city, we're really a fright."

"We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves."

"We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs!"

"We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads." She rushed to him. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"Aye! But we're loved by our mommies and dads!"

Together they finished, "Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me. Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me. Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me!"

Jack put her on her feet and pulled her closer. "What do you say I take you home?" he whispered. Both of them had completely forgot that Will and Elisabeth where watching them. "The Pearl is ours once again. And now, the rest of the world."

"And we're coming, too." Elisabeth intruded, holding up her dress and walking towards the end of the dock. Will followed, nodding to Jack with approval.

"Welcome aboard, mate." Jack laughed. He hadn't laughed in so long, it felt good. Better than that. With Trinity under his arm again, it felt right.

**--Part Two**

"Tell me, love," Trinity began as she walked across the deck of the boat she longed for, staring at the man she longed for, "is my wardrobe still on board?"

"Oddly, yes." Jack answered, parading about in his usual manner, "Barbossa had quite a fascination with you.He kept all your belongings, using them to dress his numerous amounts of prostitute guests from Tortuga. No doubt pretending they were you."

Trinity made a face of disgust then turned from him. "Throw them over board then!" she commanded as she threw open her arms and started twirling. Jack watched her with amusement.

Meanwhile, Elisabeth had joined Anamaria at the wheel. They said their 'hellos' and only dislodged from their conversation once Elisabeth noticed Trinity's behavior. "Is it just me, or is she as insane as Jack?"

"Aye, but not insane. She's brilliant. An incredible pirate, too." Anamaria smirked. "It should be interesting to see if she has the same moxy after all this time."

"Indeed," Elisabeth sighed, " have you known her long?"

"Me, no. Actually, I met her when I first met Jack. You know, before he stole my boat."

"Uh huh. She's quite mysterious then?"

"No, not that either. Once you know her, she opens up to you. Once she does that, . . . well let's just say that she has your back. It's a big moral of hers."

"Trinity has morals?" Elisabeth sounded pleased. "She must not be from Tortuga then, is she?"

"Oh no," Anamaria gasped, "Trinity won't set foot there. She absolutely dreads it, so Jack avoids making trips there unless necessary."

"How curious. I wonder why."

"Because I watched my father, a barkeep at one of the inns there, being killed in cold blood by a Royal Navy officer who had mistaken him for a pirate that had stolen from him." Elisabeth hadn't noticed that Trinity had made her way up to where the two other women stood. "That land is tainted with the blood of so many innocent men and women because of the outrageous acts of so many drunken pirates." She walked to the rail and continued, "Don't get me wrong, I love being a pirate. The freedom and adventure that comes with the title is enough to make one faint. But I believe that one still has a certain dignity to maintain at all times, pirate or not. And because pirates go to Tortuga just to have a 'fun time', they eventually leave without a conscious. With no conscious, you're not only dangerous, you're stupid. Once you set foot on that land then leave, you start making stupid mistakes which eventually get you caught and killed because of pride." Trinity paused a moment to look back at Elisabeth. "Does that answer your question, Ms. Swann?"

"Yes," Trinity turned to leave, but Elisabeth stopped her, "and I agree, Miss..."

"Marie, but just call me Trinity."

"In that case, call me Elisabeth."

"Nice to meet you, Elisabeth," she smiled, turning to Anamaria, "Jack said to set a course for Nassau."

"Nassau?" Elisabeth questioned, watching Anamaria turn the wheel ferociously.

"Yes," Trinity nodded, walking towards the stairs down into the ship, "in New Providence. It's just like Tortuga, but my father wasn't killed there." she sighed, leaving them. Mr. Gibbs, who was standing by and had no doubt heard the whole conversation, began shouting out orders.


	4. Setting Sail

**Chapter Three Setting Sail**

**--Part One**

The ship had set sail. Gracefully, it glided across the water with ease. No noise was made as the vessel sailed toward it's destination. Trying to escape for a few moments, Will went down to the armory. There, he admired the countless number of swords hanging along the wall. After a few moment of mental selection, he reached out and removed one from it's sheath. Fancifully waving it, he turned and sliced the air with it's razor-sharp blade.

He hadn't noticed Jack in the ship's wooden staircase. Jack could remember the last time he had seen Will with a sword. It was their first meeting, and the first time he had tried to kill Jack. He could also remember the conversation they had. "Still practicing three hours a day, mate?"

Startled, Will dropped the cutlass. It hit the ship's floor with a 'clang' and sprang back at him. Will stepped to the side and began laughing nervously. "Yes, but for different reasons."

"Not killing pirates anymore?" Jack bent to pick up the cutlass and tried his hand at it. Step for step, he matched Will's previous moves.

"Not since I've become one."

"Oh my dear young lad," Jack sighed, handing Will the weapon once again. He picked out one of his own and held it in the air, implying a friendly skirmish. "You've only been on one adventure. Now if you sail under my command, I can make you a real pirate, savvy?"

Will smiled, slightly nodded, and lunged.

**--Part Two**

Trinity was in the Captain's cabin, searching the contents of her old lock-box hidden under the bed. On the floor around her lay several gold coins, a slew of jewelry, old documents with worn writing, and a few trinkets worth little value except to her. "Can I help ya with somethin, Green Eyes?" It was Kydd. Kydd was a small boy who had been on the Pearl years ago. Jack had met him sailing in the Bahamas. He desperately wanted to be a pirate, and Jack saw potential, so he let him board and taught him in exchange for working on his ship. Kydd hadn't been involved in the mutiny because he had a fierce loyalty factor. She had to admit, Trinity had taken quite a liking to him back then. Then he was no older that ten, now he was fully grown.

He extended a hand to help her up and Trinity excepted it. Once on her feet, Trinity threw her arms around Kydd's neck and replied, "Only you ever called me that."

"Well I think everyone should have a pirating name," he laughed, extending his arms away from her. "What are you doin in here?"

"Getting reacquainted." She laughed, sitting on the large wooden bed and leaning back. "What have you been up to?"

"A lot. But I bet you know what it's like."

She frowned, something she did NOT like to do. He was referring to the mutiny. Since he had refused to take part, Kydd was taken prisoner and set up for ransom. His father was a wealthy plantation owner and Barbossa knew that Kydd was worth his weight in gold. The swap had happened right before Trinity made her getaway, so she had been witness to the whole transaction. "Yeah, I guess so," she sighed. A moment of silence passed then she playfully slapped him on the shoulder, "You see what you do to me?"

"That's just part of my charm." he rubbed where she had slapped him. Kydd bent over and kissed her on the cheek, then moved his mouth to her ear, "Good to have you back, Green Eyes."

Trinity rolled her eyes as she stood up to face him. This proved to be hard seeing that he had grown considerably over the years. Her face only met his chest. "Get back to work or I'll have to tell the captain about this little rendevous, savvy?"

"Aye aye." he yelled as he left. Knowing very well that he would always be that little kid who ran around deck asking for one more story, he returned to the kitchen to prepare dinner. This was a job he knew all too well.

**--Part Three**

Jack and Will had ended their friendly duel and Jack had now joined Trinity in his cabin. He had seen Kydd leave and had entered the room just when she was beginning to pick up her things. "You can toss it all you know," he took her hand and pulled her close to him. Her body was pressing on his and their noses almost touch. "I'll replace everything. Hell, we'll redo the whole ship if you please. Just tell me and your will is my command."

"Hm," she sighed, looking into his eyes, "you'll have to give me time to think about that."

"Join me for dinner tonight. I already requested the presence of William and Elisabeth."

"What? Did you think I would be dining with the crew? Now Jack, that isn't like you at all." She buried him in her eyes so he was unable to look away. "What's going through your head? Why are we sailing to Nassau?"

Jack paused, then let go of her and started pacing. "We're starting off with a bang, the big payout. There is a rumor going about. Buccaneers, privateers, marauders, the whole bit. Every pirate in the world is talking about it."

Trinity was getting anxious, "What? Talking about what?"

"There are a group of Captains that have banded together. It seems that they have something that everyone wants. Something very valuable."

"And you want it, too." She smirked. "Good, because now so do I."


	5. Old Friends

**Chapter Four Old "Friends"**

–**Part One**

The port to Nassau was crowded. Apparently Jack was right, every pirate in the world was talking about it. "It's going to be hard," Jack whispered to her to make sure that the men didn't hear, "first we'll have to figure out who has whatever the talk is about. Which means we have to be certain what it is. Just to give you something to think about."

Trinity nodded and requested Kydd to come over. "Stick with me, huh? The women here have diseases that you couldn't imagine and I'm pretty sure that Jack doesn't have a reliable surgeon on board."

"Thanks for the warning." he laughed.

"I just don't want _you _to die." she muttered, returning to her cabin. Once inside, she locked the doors and threw herself on the bed. She knew what to expect. Once they docked, there would be millions of want-to-be pirates and only a select few of actual good ones. She was lying on her back and staring at the ceiling, thinking like Jack had said.

_This is too risky. We don't know what we're looking for. It's only a rumor. Even if we do find out what it is, how do we get it? Who has it? Good God I hope it isn't . . . _

But her thought process was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Elisabeth, she had come by looking for something to wear other than the dress on her back. "I think you're right, you shouldn't show up in New Providence wearing that," Trinity commented not trying to sound snobbish. She went to her wardrobe and pulled it open. Inside, there were hundreds of clothing options. Trinity selected a outfit with pants for Elisabeth. Then she chose a skirt and shirt for herself. Her cloths looked similar to the costumes a women pirate would wear today.

Elisabeth excused herself to change in her own cabin.

–**Part Two**

Will joined Elisabeth in their cabin after helping bring the ship into port. Jack was already on land and waiting for the rest of his crew. "Are you regretting coming?" he asked, sitting at a small table in a corner of the room.

"No. Actually, I'm taking quite a liking to it." Elisabeth smiled, walking for the doors. She was about to open them when Will jumped up and caught her.

"Wait, are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Do what? Be a pirate? Will, I think we've proven that I can handle myself." she loosened herself from his grasp and took a step backwards.

"Yes," he sighed. He apologized for grabbing her so hard, then continued, "I met an interesting character on deck the other day. He said his name was Kydd and he told me all about the 'adventures' Trinity puts herself through. It's quite dangerous."

"And what? Do you think I'm going to leave the love of my life so that he can pursue his dream, while I stand on the sidelines? Will!" Elisabeth shoved past him and out the door. Will rushed to catch up.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. I'll restate that I can handle myself."

–**Part Three**

Jack led the way with Trinity at his side. There were only a few Jack had wanted to come onshore with him, so there was only about ten of his men there including Elisabeth and Trinity. These conditions were unfavorable for them if they got in a fight, but Jack wasn't planning on that. He wanted to find whatever it was and get out fast. Everyone was after this treasure, but he wanted to be the one to find it.

He noticed Trinity pulling on his arm. He leaned to her, but continued to walk. "Jack, you do realize the 'needle in the haystack' scenario here, don't you?"

"Aye."

"But, . . ."

"No, that's it. This is a highly unlikely event. But if that treasure is real, it's ours."

"As long as you know." She was moving away, but leaned into him once again. "Do you really think this is a good idea to come on in a group like this?"

"You're right," Jack stopped, grabbing her hand and turning toward his men. "We part from here. If I have any advice for you, go in pairs. Trinity, you come with me."

"Then Kydd comes with us." she spoke, watching Kydd walk through the crowd.

Jack nodded. "We meet at sundown on the beach. If you have any information before then, confide it to yourself." He turned to continue but realized he forgot something. "Do try not to get drunk. We all know that a pirate's tongue is slippery when wet with rum. If you wish to drink, wait until we get back onboard."

**--Part Four**

Jack, Trinity, and Kydd went to a small tavern/inn called the Dancing Knave. The Dancing Knave was known for his rumor mill and drunken guests. Like Jack had said, "a pirate's tongue is slippery when wet with rum." This is what they were hoping for. Jack caught Trinity's eye, then nodded towards a man sitting at the counter by himself. Trinity rolled her eyes and walked over to him. Jack and Kydd took a seat next to her to monitor the situation.

"Hi, love," She smiled, leaning into him so her chest was pressed against his arm, "why don't you have another drink while you tell lil' 'ol me why you came to New Providence."

She sat with him for several moments, listening to his story. Jack sat attentively, listening for the sounds of the man's gruff voice. When he couldn't hear them anymore, he whipped around in his chair to see the man grabbing hold of Trinity's arm and pulling him towards her with his lips puckered. Trinity was feisty, but this man was three times her size which meant he had three times her strength. Jack leapt up so forcefully, he knocked over the chair. He grabbed the man by his collar, even though he was bigger than Jack as well, and held him face-to-face. "Listen you buccaneer, you grog-scarfing paracite,... if you dare ever touch her again, I'll cut your throat. Savvy?"

The man spilled off his chair and ran for the door. Apparently his size couldn't amount to the lack of courage he had, drunk even.

"Well well, if it isn't Trinity." A woman spoke from behind them. Trinity could recognize that voice anywhere. The sound of her strong British accent made Trinity sick, but she faced her anyway. " Good to see you're stillgetting yourself into trouble, as always."

"Anne Bonny. I wish I could say it was nice to see you again, but that would be a little too farfetched." she sneered, stepping to her.

"Yes, indeed. But let's say that if you were a bit nicer to me, I can tell you where to find what you're looking for."

"And how do _you_ know what _I'm_ looking for?"

"Simple. Every pirate here is only here for one thing. I happen to be involved."

Trinity laughed, "You mean Calico Jack Rackham is involved. You just happen to be his wench." she continued to laugh. Anne's face was reddening. Trinity felt a nudge from Jack on her back. She knew this was a "watch it because maybe she could help us" nudge. "Tell me Anne, dear, where is your friend. Mary Read, right?"

"Yes, she is with the rest."

"Well, . . ."

"Well what, Trinity?"

"Are you going to help us out."

"Yes, I suppose. The outcome should be enough to add a few more shares.Meet me back here tonight and I'll introduce you to everyone." Anne turned to leave.

"Who is everyone?" Trinity yelled after her. Anne stopped with a smirk on her face. Only turning her head, she looked at Trinity like she had something over her. She did. She had the information they needed.

"Myself, Jack, and Mary. Then there's Henry Morgan, Bartholomew Roberts, Edward Teach," bur her voice trailed off as she was walking towards the exit.

"Blackbeard," Jack whispered to himself.

His tension was rising with excitement.


	6. The League, The Treasure, and The Plan

**Chapter Five– The League, The Plan, and The Treasure**

–**Part One**

As soon as the group had gotten back on the ship, Jack swept Trinity into his arms. He put one hand on her cheek as he passionately kissed her in front of his entire crew. "Love, you're the best." he cheered when they parted.

"So it's good news then, capem?" Mr. Gibbs had asked as he watched over the men scrubbing the deck. "You've found whatever it was?"

"Yes," Jack smiled, "and in a few short hours it will be ours. We'll have the treasure," he said referring to the entire crew, "And we'll have the future," now referring to Trinity.

"Fame and fortune awaits us gentlemen," Trinity laughed as Jack pulled her as close as humanly possible and began kissing her neck. Jack picked her up and carried her into their cabin.

–**Part Two**

It had taken only a few hours until the sun had completely set and it was time to go to the meeting. Trinity and Jack had a smaller group in mind than before. Jack wanted Will to come and Trinity wanted Kydd. She liked to keep him in toe, so she knew where he was. Kind of like a older sister type. But upon hearing of Will's departure, Elisabeth insisted on going as well, and Jack really never could say 'no' to her. Not yet, at least.

Anne had kept her word, meeting them at the Dancing Knave. There she led them to a remote spot on the other side of the town. It was a beachy area, with a small cove just in the distance. Inside the cove, there had been everyone Anne had mentioned before and a few more, including Edward Teach who is more commonly known as Blackbeard, sitting around a fire.

Jack watched in awe as Blackbeard stood and offered his hand to him. Jack took it and the rest followed. The pirates returned to their seats, showing a large gap in the middle for them. Trinity sat first, sitting in the middle so everyone else could surround her. She had to admit that she didn't feel entirely safe in this situation, and hoped that nothing rose from it.

"I think we should explain gentlemen," Anne walked around the fire and sat next to her husband and captain, Calico Jack Rackham.

"You see Sparrow, we've come together to join this little, . . ." but Rackham was lost for words.

Henry Morgan spoke, helping, "group, club, organization, league, . . ."

"Aye, a league." Blackbeard agreed. His voice was low and raspy. Trinity inched in her seat. Edward Teach was as every bit terrifying as the rumors. There was something about the way he carried himself. "We've done something no other captain has done ever, joined with multiple other captains. We do this in search of treasure, naturally. The big treasure."

Jack gasped with a wicked smile on his face, apparently knowing what "the big treasure" was. Elisabeth hadn't been as moved as Trinity to keep her silence. Despite warning from Jack and Will, she asked what "the big treasure" was.

Bartholomew "Bad Bart" Roberts laughed, "Miss, are you aware with the legend of the lost city of Atlantis?"

Breath had escaped Trinity. This was something a pirate only dreamed about. "You have evidence of the city of Atlantis?" she gawked. As soon as she spoke, she realized she shouldn't have and clamped her hands over her mouth. Elisabeth's question had been a mistake. She didn't know that Blackbeard hated being questioned. Trinity's had been pure idiocy.

"You have some defiant woman there, Sparrow." Rackham comment as he put an arm around Anne. Anne looked to Mary. Both had been silent the whole time.

"Not defiant, free willed." Jack retorted, he had heard enough. "Now, why is this little 'league' coming together for this. Atlantis is just a myth. A memory of the mentally insane, if you will. We all know this. We're pirates. We sail all seven seas. If Atlantis had ever existed, surely one of us would have found it."

"It's not the city we're after, Sparrow. Of course the city is a myth. But the myth had to have come from somewhere." Henry Morgan stood and paced, "A journal was found, written by the captain of a ship called the Landis. He had a whole fleet of ungodly sized ships. Each filled to the hull with massive amount of gold. Each ship sank in exactly the same spot from the weight."

"Rumor has it this is the 'city of Atlantis', and if anyone of us try to take the whole treasure for ourselves we'll end up with the same fate."

"And how do we trust one another?" Jack's eyes narrowed. He knew these men all too well and he knew that they all had the same thing in mind.

"We can't. That's the problem." Morgan stopped pacing and took up his seat.

"Well I have an idea," Jack smirked, shifting his eyes from one man to another, "How about we set up and a special pirates code for this one, just to add some rules. The number one rules, of course, would be: whoever gets there first get the biggest share, and gets to decide how much each of the rest get. Everyone gets at least one share, and we can prove who is the better pirate."

"Good idea, Sparrow, except for the simple fact that you have the Pearl. How are we supposed to agree on that when we all know that you have the fastest ship in the Caribbean?" Rackham stood up fiercely, almost knocking over Anne.

"Because, mate. It all evens out in the end. I may have the Pearl, but all of you have far amounts of crew then I do. There are only so many men on my ship, than men I can trust."

"They're pirates, Sparrow. You can't trust any of them." Roberts barked. He, too, was a bit shifty now.

"I've always said that you can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest."

Blackbeard signaled for all the other men to get up and join him. They were discussing the possibility of this idea. Jack turned to Trinity and winked, while Kydd pulled on her skirt. He was so excited, he had slipped out of his seat and was now cross-legged on the sandy floor. She leaned down to him. "Hey, I think it's working!" he practically squealed.

"Let's hope," I whispered back. Will and Elisabeth were also on edge.

The group parted. Trinity got up and held onto Jack's arm tightly. "It's a good plan, Sparrow." Blackbeard announced, "and we accept. We shall reconvene tomorrow, same place, same time, to draw up the code."


	7. The Pirates Code

**Chapter Six: The Pirates Code**

**(This chapter is split into the articles for the code.)**

ARTICLE ONE: The first ship out of seven to arrive at the pre-determined destination shall have the ship's captaindecide how the treasure is split. Then the captain's of each individual ship shall equally distribute it among the crew or according to existing articles on that ship. Any person caught with more than their share shall be punished with death.

ARTICLE TWO: No ship shall leave Nassau port until sunrise the next morning after all seven ships have agreed to the code. If one does so, the punishment will be that that captain and his crew shall not receive a share of the treasure and be cast out of the league.

ARTICLE THREE: There are no pre-determined check-points. Lower anchor at your own risk.

ARTICLE FOUR: There shall be no pillaging, plundering, ransacking, raiding, or any other method of stealing from any ship identified by the league. Punishment for such would be determined by the captain of the receiving ship.

ARTICLE FIVE: If any person shall steal from fellow crew member or fellow league member, that man shall be marooned by normal standardsor shot.

ARTICLE SIX: Any man that speaks but one word about the league shall receive Moses's Law (40 stripes) on his bare back.

ARTICLE SEVEN: Any captain found not enforcing these articles shall be punished as in former article and shall be stripped of his title and crew.

ARTICLE EIGHT: Every able-bodied crew member shall aid in the retrieval of the treasure.

ARTICLE NINE: Allegiance between any of the seven ships is forbidden. Any sign of this broken article, the punishment shall be death to every member of the crew on every ship involved.


	8. A Loophole

**Chapter Seven: A Loophole**

It had taken two days for all seven ships to sign and agree to the code. Trinity knew Jack was anxious about it so she had sent him to relax in their cabin and promised she would look over the ship, rushing to him with any sign of something wrong. Even though there was a code, they were still dealing with pirates. Both of them knew that the someone would find a loop-hole somehow, and cheat everyone else out of the treasure.

They had a good chance of winning. Not only because they had the Pearl, but because together, Jack and Trinity could out think any pirate along the Spanish Maine. Trinity only hoped they could this time.

Mr. Gibbs was on deck. He had been helping Kydd prepare for the next morning when they would set sail. "Hey, Green Eyes." Kydd yelled, trying to get her attention, "I never got to tell you how good you were the other day."

"How good I was?"

"Yeah, you know, in the cove." he smiled, setting down a rope he had been winding.

"Kydd, what are you talking about. I hardly uttered a word."

"Well Henry Morgan never took his eyes off you. I figured you must have been distractin him somehow. Like you did with that guy in the Dancing knave."

"Let's never talk about that again, Kydd. It wasn't one of my finer performances. And no, I was just sitting there." Trinity put her hands on her hips and walked towards the first mate. "How's everything, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Everything's lookin fine. But I have my doubts about this, miss." he sighed, also dropping what he was doing, "Superstitions, you know?"

"What superstitions?"

"About Blackbeard. About women,. . ."

"Mr. Gibbs, if you say that women onboard is bad luck, I'll hit you myself."

"Yes, miss."

"Besides, in this case women on board could be a deciding factor."

"How so?" Mr. Gibbs watched as she paced, with one arm crossed and one hand to her mouth. She was brainstorming.

"Well Kydd just informed me that Henry Morgan had his eyes pointed in my direction the entire time of the meeting. This could prove very useful to us, Mr. Gibbs."

"But miss, the code says, . . ." she raised a hand to him, implying he shouldn't finish his sentence.

"The code says, and I quote, 'There shall be no pillaging, plundering, ransacking, raiding, or any other method of stealing from any ship identified by the league'. But we won't be stealing, Mr. Gibbs. And I certainly wouldn't lower myself to kill someone unless my own safety permits it."

"Whatever yer thinkin of miss, I wouldn't advise it without consultin Jack first."

"Of course." she smirked. Trinity had formed a plan by now. More importantly, she had found a loophole.


	9. Trinity's Plan

**Chapter Eight: The Plan**

–**Part One**

Will and Elisabeth had emerged from their cabin, drowsy and disoriented from their previous sleep state. Both went down into the galley to get some breakfast. Kydd was there, as usual, bustling about in a panic.

"What's wrong, Kydd?"

"Oh nothing, just making sure we have enough food for the next couple weeks." They both looked at him, not needing to ask what they were thinking. "Yes, we do. Tea, Miss Elisabeth?"

"Yes Kydd, thank you." she excepted the cup and sat at one of the round tables the men use to when they eat. Will and Kydd sat on either side of her. She took the first sip. It was cold.

"Sorry, but that's all we have. The men were up early this morning at Captain's request." Kydd's tone was apologetic

"Have we set sail already?" Will stood and looked out a nearby port-window. He saw the waves lapping against the ship and was astonished at it's stealth. "I better see Jack." he mumbled. He gave Elisabeth a kiss on her cheek then left.

Once she left, Trinity walked through the door. "Elisabeth, dear, can I have your ear for a moment?"

"About?"

"Winning." Trinity waved to Kydd, beckoning him to take his leave. He did and Trinity had a seat. "I have a plan and I was wondering if you would be up for helping me."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you that part yet. I'm obligated to tell Jack first, and then I'll let you know."

"Well how can I agree to something that I don't know about? That seems a bit foolish to me, Trinity."

"I know, but think about it this way, it'll be your first adventure as a pirate and if you help me, your first huge treasure." Trinity smiled. She didn't know Elisabeth that well, and she wasn't sure if she was buying it.

Elisabeth sat in silence for a few moments, studying Trinity. She had a welcoming smile. Her hands were folded on her lap, which meant she was dignified. But upon further examination, Elisabeth noticed that Trinity's knees were touching just under her short skirt, but her feet were spread apart on the floor. Along with her folded hands, this was a begging position. Elisabeth broke her silence, "Not even a clue?"

"I wish I could, but I have to tell Jack first." she straightened up, noticing that Elisabeth had been as every bit observant as she was. She could characterize people by their stance, and now she knew Elisabeth could, too.

"Why didn't you tell Jack, then ask me?"

"Because I have most of the plan figured out. Your involvement could change the whole thing," she pleaded. Damn if anyone thought she was desperate. She _was_ desperate. Trinity stood and took one of Elisabeth's hands. "Please! I hate to admit it, but I'm scared to do this alone. I will tell you that it may be the most dangerous thing I have ever done, but it would help the odds with you there. Plus I hear you're pretty good in a fight."

"Well," Elisabeth glanced away. This would be her chance to prove to Will that she does belong here. "Okay. But as soon as you tell Jack, I'm next to be filled in."

"Wouldn't think of anything other," Trinity let go of her and headed for the door. In the doorway, she stopped and turned back to Elisabeth. "Thank you." Trinity winked at her, then left.

–**Part Two**

Jack was at the wheel, his hands firmly grasped to the wooden pegs. The day of relaxing had proved good for him. He was focused, and more importantly, more determined than ever. Will had come running up, breaking Jack's concentration on the wheel. Jack removed one hand and loosened the other. "Reporting for duty, Captain." Will announced.

"So you've taken up my offer, have you?" he smiled, "Good. Time for your first orders, mate. Go down to the chart room, and await for word."

"Word of what, Captain." That's what made Jack a unique captain, he liked when a crew member questioned him. It made Jack feel smarter than the rest.

"Mr. Cotton and his parrot are up in the crow's nest. If there is any sign of the other ships, I'll send word for you to mark their positions.

"Aye aye, Captain!" It had been the first time Will had spoken these words. He might have despised it if the captain had been any other man than Jack.

–**Part Three**

Trinity had appeared on deck. She was standing at the railing, looking down. Others would have thought that she was looking at the water, but Jack knew better. She was thinking. "Anamaria, take hold of the wheel." he ordered, walking to Trinity. "Now, what would a pretty lass like you have to think about, hm?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Jack Sparrow." She laughed, not looking from her previous spot.

Jack took her chin, moving her head so her eyes met his. "I wasn't flattering you." She sighed, then took his hand and pulled it close so she could hug him, burying her face in his shoulder. "What is this?" He asked as he worriedly cradled her head.

"I have to discuss something with you."

"Permission to discuss."

"I know how to eliminate one of our competitors. Henry Morgan, to be more precise. I was looking over a copy of the code yesterday. I've found a loophole."

"That's my girl!" Jack cheered, pulling her arms length to look at her. The smile on his face disappeared when he saw her crying. "Love, what is it?"

"Here's my plan," she continued through sobs, "Kydd had informed me that Captain Morgan had his eye in my general direction the whole time I was in his presence. I've decided to ask Elisabeth to join along if there had been the possibility that he was looking at her, seeing she was right next to me, and she agreed."

"Alright, well get along with it, then," Jack questioned, "Why are you so upset?"

Trinity ignored the question and continued, "We wait for Captain Morgan's ship. Even if he was in last now, the Pearl has enough speed to catch up to the rest, and ultimately win. When his ship approaches, we make it look like you're making Elisabeth and I walk the plank." Now Jack knew why she was crying. Trinity, although loved being at sail, was deathly afraid of the water. "Captain Morgan, hopefully, seeing this, picks us up and allows us to stay on his ship. Once onboard, we wait until nightfall of the next night, and then I slash his sails. His men would have to row, and it would slow him down."

"Absolutely not!" Jack protested, pushing her away. He couldn't look at her right now. She would be able to see the fear in his eyes. "The code, . . ."

"The code says that I can't steal or kill anyone, which I am not planning to do, and that I can't make an alliance. We won't be making an alliance, he'd just be helping us out."

"And how do you plan on not getting caught?" he was yelling.

"Barbossa didn't catch me, did he?" Trinity had touched a nerve. Jack was furious, shaking even. She took a step back, calming herself down. "There's an island on the way. We wait for his ship at a precise location, do the deed, and Elisabeth and I can swim to the island where you can pick us back up."

"No." He was no longer yelling, no longer shaking. Trinity could see that he was scared. "I will commend you on a well thought-out plan, but I will not permit it. You will stay on this ship and, . . ."

"But Jack, . . ."

"No!" He faced her once again. The crew on deck had heard the fight, and even though they were still working, were listening attentively. "I will not allow the woman that I love to risk her life. I forbid it." Jack had been backing away for some time. He was almost to door, but had been paying attention where he was. Jack tripped over the step up to the door. Trinity watched as he sat on the wooden step for a while, before helping himself up and locking himself inside the cabin.

**Auther's Note: **

I will be going on vacation next week and will not be able to update. I will try to finish this story this week, in hopes that I can have a sequel by the time I come back, but I'm not sure if that's what I'm going to do yet.

Also, I would like to thank superkawaiifreak, softballchick, dreaowa, jack's gurl, saturn567, and teentitansrockmysock. HEY, TEEN TITANS ROX MY SOX AND MY LEFT SHOE! (lol) Thank you for your awesome reviews and I'm glad you like my story.


	10. Emotions

**Chapter Nine Emotion**

– **Part One**

Jack had refused to confront Trinity again. When he wasn't locked away in his cabin (he hadn't let anyone in with him), he was at the wheel, ignoring everyone except to give out orders. This had given him a well deserved chance to think.

His pride had been hurt and he had never felt more vulnerable and insecure. What was worse was that he had done it to himself, and Trinity hadn't. He had to admit, her plan was ingenious but he couldn't risk it. There was just too many thing that could go wrong, too many unaccounted variables on her part.

But his hurt pride was coming from one of his own statements. _I will not allow the woman I love to risk her life_, these words would with him forever. Not only was the first time he had admitted it publicly, because no doubt the entire crew had heard about their little squabble, but it was the first time either of them has spoken a word about 'love' to each other. True, we were going to get married someday . . . and he had never felt closer to another person . . . but Jack had never been 'in love'. He was certain he was now.

–**Part Two**

_He's avoiding me, _Trinity thought to herself. She made a silent decision to give him space. _More like time, _she frowned. Trinity hated to frown. She hated showing any emotion other than joy. That was a secret weapon in her eyes. But certain people brought those emotions out of her whether she liked it or not. Fist it was Kydd, now it was Jack.

She knew he was vaguely aware of what he had said during their fight. She was the woman he loved.

Her.

Out of all the women in the world, he had chosen her. When those words left his mouth, Trinity's heart had skipped a beat. Either it was from joy and excitement, or she was having one hell of a panic attack. _They were pirates_, she kept reminding herself,_ pirates don't fall in love with each other. Or do they?_

–**Part Three**

Kydd was in the galley preparing dinner for that night. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Trinity come through the threshold and slump into a chair. "What's wrong, Green Eyes?"

"You were there. You saw." she sighed, leaning forward. She cupped her hands and supported her cheek with them.

"Still not talkin' to ya then?" he put down his cleaver and sat next to her. Kydd put his arm around the back of Trinity's chair and nudged her to sit up. "You ever think maybe he's waitin' for you to make the next move?"

"Jack's not like that, and you know that, too." she sighed.

Both of them hadn't noticed Elisabeth walking in. "I think Kydd's right, you know."

"Thank you, miss." Kydd beamed.

Elisabeth nodded in reply and sat down adjacent to them. "I saw Jack this morning. He looked like he didn't know what to do. And he said he _loved you_. Maybe you should just say it back."

"But I'm not sure if I do love him. I wouldn't know how to tell."

"That's just it, you not supposed to know. I didn't know I was in love with Will until I had to marry someone else." Elisabeth put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Trinity wasn't comforted, however, she was mad. She turned from them, trying to hide the scorn on her face.

_Why are they trying to consul me? I'm not the one with the problem. Jack is. And why should I tell him I love him? Even if I did, I shouldn't bring it up now!_ _We're on a treasure hunt, for God's sake! Now is not the time to reveal my emotions. I haven't done it before. Why should I start now? Especially now. _She was rambling to herself, repeating the same things in her mind over and over again. This wasn't helping, she was getting madder and madder. _If he loves me so much, why won't he just talk to me already!_

Trinity got up violently, brushing off Elisabeth's hand and Kydd's arm. She stormed out of the galley, with one thing on her mind. She was going to make the next move.


	11. Jumping Ship

**Author Note: **

For the sequel to this story, I am adding a new character. blah blah blah, need a original, creative, name that ISN'T GENDER BIASED! Basically, I'm asking for suggestions. I got some ideas, but I want a really cool name and thought that you guys could think of some.

**Chapter Ten: Jumping Ship**

–**Part One**

Will had seen Jack pacing through the stained glass in the door. Jack could see Will watching him from outside the cabin. He didn't want to talk to anyone, and Will knew that. But Will knocked anyway. Jack could just ignore him, but Will had already seen him looking. Slowly, he turned the handle. He heard the familiar 'click' of the door unlocking as he did so. He pushed it open and stepped aside so Will could enter. Maybe he would state his business, than leave him alone. But Jack knew things weren't that simple in this friendship.

"What's wrong with you, Jack?" he asked. He did sound sincerely worried. Jack squinted his eyes as he stared a him. He had a feeling Will wasn't done talking. "I saw that fight, Jack. You can't hide forever, you know."

"I'm not hiding." Jack slipped. He didn't mean to say anything, but something made him do it. He turned from Will, cursing himself for speaking up.

"She's upset."

"Trinity? Upset?" He thought she didn't show how she was feeling.

"Yeah. I'm not sure whether she's mad that you won't let her do it, or mad because you're not talking to her. But whatever it is, you can tell." Will made himself at home. He wasn't going to leave without divulging into a full blown conversation first. The crew was lost without their captain, but they still wanted that treasure. "Wonder why she wants to do something like that?"

"Why?" Jack almost laughed. Catching himself, he sat down and starred at a spot past Will. "You really haven't figured it out? I haven't told the men because it might scare them, but I thought for sure you would've figured it out. That or Elisabeth would've, then told you."

"Well I haven't and she hasn't. Why don't you tell me?"

Jack sighed. "It's a plan "B", mate. Remember what I said about the others having more men than us? Well we may have the fastest ship with only enough men to man it, but where does that put us if the wind fails? We'd have to row. Speed wouldn't matter then, it would be pure manpower. Something everyone has more of. If, . . . **IF, **Trinity ever managed to slash his sails, they'd have no choice but to row from now on in. That would make their men tired and slower. Advantage us, savvy?"

"So she really is brilliant then?"

"More than that, lad. I've never met anyone like her."

"I have." Will smiled, standing up. "You."

–**Part Two**

Trinity felt the anger serging through her as she marched to confront Jack. She could tell Kydd and Elisabeth were on her heels, probably to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

But when Trinity actually made it to the cabin, she could see that Will was already inside talking to Jack. This calmed her down for some reason. She unclenched her fists and pushed the door open, not bothering to knock. Jack and Will jumped, not expecting anyone to interrupt their conversation. _Well too bad for them,_ she though as she placed her hands on her hips and starred Jack in the eye.

"Jack Sparrow, what the hell's the matter with you?" She questioned. She had caught Jack off guard, she was sure. He sat and starred back at her, eyes wide. "I don't know what the problem is, but you better get over it. And fast. We're nearly at the treasure and the crew needs their captain. So you better step up." she paused, looking towards Elisabeth and Kydd._ Maybe they were right,_ she thought, _maybe Jack was waiting for me to make the next move. He sure isn't doing anything now. I guess he really does love me then. _"I love him." she hadn't realized that she had spoken. Her eyes grew wide as she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"What was that?" Jack asked, walking towards her. He knew what she had said. He had heard what she had said. This had put a broad smile across his face.

Trinity backed away. Jack was reaching to put his arms around her; she didn't want that. If he held her, she would lose it. She couldn't have that, not now. She couldn't escape through the door, Elisabeth and Kydd were standing there. She had no choice but to stand there and let him embrace her.

It had felt so good to be in his arms again. Every groove of her body fit perfectly in his. This was her place. In his arms. She loved him and she knew it now. Tears started streaming down her face. She didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to cry. Emotions were a weakness, and now she was showing her weakness. Jack. He made her strong, he was her rock, put at the same time he completely crippled her. "I love you, Jack." but her words were barely audible. She said it again and again until she was sure he heard.

He did hear. He heard every word coming out of her mouth. He took his hand and led her face away from his shoulder, so she could look right at him. Words had escaped him. He didn't know what else to say except "I love you."

She tilted her head upwards so her lips slightly brushed his. Trinity was well aware that she had stopped crying and was now smiling as far as she could. Pulling away from him, she slipped his hat off his head and placed it on hers. Dancing, she made her way back on deck and Jack chased her.

"They were made for each other." Elisabeth sighed, watching the sight. Will came behind her and threw his arms around her.

"Kind of like us." he whispered in her ear. He moved his head down and kissed her cheek.

–**Part Three **

Jack had just gotten his hat back when Mr. Gibbs came up to them at a sprint. "Capem, we've got a problem." He was out of breath. "They're catching up, Capem. There are two ships behind us and the wind's dyin' down. It'll be gone by nightfall."

Trinity looked up at Jack. He was panicking, but he wasn't showing it. Trinity could see it in the way he looked back at her. She couldn't take it. Jack wanted that treasure so badly, and she wanted to give it to him. She couldn't stand to watch any further.

Trinity rushed up into the crow's nest. Mr. Gibbs was right. The lack of wind had slowed them down and two large ships were sailing side by side behind the Pearl. She recognized the ships. Once was Calico Jack Rackham's. The other was Henry Morgan's.

_This can't be happening!_ She was screaming inside her head. _This is all wrong! _

Jack was behind her. Trinity could feel his presence. Without even looking at him, she tuned and threw his arms around his neck. "This is the part where I make sure you don't do anything incredibly . . . stupid."

–**Part Four**

That night, Trinity couldn't sleep. She was alone in their cabin, Jack was on deck. He had crew working through the night, hoping to regain their lead. Trinity put on a coat and went to find Jack.

He was walking around the deck, watching the men so their job. "Jack, how's it going?"

"Not to good. The wind is almost gone. The other ships have their sails down. We're going to try to ride this out."

He looked so tired. His hands were folded behind his back and he could barely hold his head up. "Jack, why don't you go to bed? I'll watch over the men. I can't imagine me going to sleep tonight anyway, and you need to keep up your strength. I'll wake you if anything happens."

Jack put one hand around her waist and pulled her towards him. He kissed her cheek and then turned towards their cabin. Trinity watch Jack close the doors behind him, then went to find Mr. Gibbs. "That boat ready yet?" she asked once she found him.

"Aye, on the port side," he frowned, "Miss, I'm not sure that you should. You heard Jack when you first told him."

"I know, but we don't have any other choice. Rackham's ship will never catch up, his crew is too unorganized, but Morgan's might."

"So what's your plan now?"

"Basically the same as before, but I have made a conscious decision not to jump in that water. I'll take the boat and just tell them that you abandoned me."

"And I'm going with you." Elisabeth was walking towards her, fully dressed and armed. She had a cutlass hanging from her belt and what looked to be a pistol on the opposite hip.

"They're not going to take kindly to that." Trinity smiled. She admired Elisabeth's courage. "What did William have to say about this?"

"Same as Jack." She smirked, losing the belt, but keeping the pistol in hand. "But what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Trinity laughed, "My thoughts exactly."

They both climbed in the boat and watched as men helped them place it in the water. Trinity reached under the seat she was sitting on and pulled out two oars. Reaching under the seat again, she pulled out a small knife and, using her belt as a strap, strapped it to her leg under her skirt. She took the oars and placed them in the water, rowing in the direction of Henry Morgan's ship.


	12. Disobedient

**Chapter Eleven Disobedient**

–**Part One **

"Well, well. What do we have here gentlemen?" Henry Morgan asked as he watched his men help two woman on his boat. "Mermaids, have we?"

"Captain Morgan." Trinity sighed, turning to show him her face. Elisabeth followed.

Morgan knew her. This was Trinity, Jack's girl. But what was she doing on his ship? What did Jack have up his sleeve? "And tell me ladies, what brings you to my vessel?"

Trinity glanced at Elisabeth, expressionless. Elisabeth recognized that Trinity was asking her to lay low. She wanted to do the talking and knew Elisabeth didn't have as much experience in getting men to talk. "Well Captain, we were hoping you could help us out a bit. We seem to be in a spot of trouble."

"And what would that be?" Morgan waived his hand, telling his men to return to their duties. He was left alone with the woman, the way he wanted.

Trinity took a step forward towards him. She knew how to use her lust to get a man to do what she wanted. She was hoping it would work now. "You see Captain, Jack finally gave in to the superstition that woman onboard are bad luck. He banned us." She placed a hand on his chest and wore a pouty "damsel in distress" face. "He was going to drop us off at the nearest port, but you other ships showed up. All we have now is the boat, and I'm dreadfully afraid of the water."

Inside, Trinity was screaming. _STUPID MOVE! Never let your opponent know your real fears! _Oh well, she couldn't take it back now.

Morgan smiled and glanced at the position of her hand. "I think we can work something out. It's late now. I shall get you lovely ladies a cabin, and we shall discuss our situation further."

Morgan leaned down and kissed Trinity on the cheek, making her cringe and back away. Usually, Jack would be all over Morgan for touching her. But Jack wasn't here, and Trinity was starting to regret her disobedience.

–**Part Two**

Jack woke up and reached over to Trinity's side of the bed, hoping to wake her as well. He found himself hugging a pillow to himself though. _She must still be on deck, _he thought. As fast as he could, he got out of bed and got dressed. Jack noticed he could feel the steady flow of the Pearl again. _The wind must have picked up during the night._

He exited his cabin in a blur. Jack's first instinct was to look up towards the crow's neck, but Trinity wasn't there. He walked around on deck, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. _Maybe she's down in the galley with Kydd_, he hoped. He wanted to see her so bad, he was getting excited just waiting for the moment. But that excitement turned to fear once Jack saw Kydd walking along the railing, dumping scraps into the ocean.

Will came running up, out of breathe and fatigued. "Jack, I can't find her!" he sputtered between gasps, "I've searched the ship twice and I can't find her!"

"Can't find who?" But Jack didn't need to ask. He knew Elisabeth was with Trinity, and Trinity was on Henry Morgan's ship. His fear turned to anger. She had deliberately defied him, something she normally didn't do. He let one fist slam into the other. Will was now aware of what was going on as well.

–**Part Three**

It was true, Trinity didn't disobey Jack very often. Too many times has she witnessed her defiance turned into objectivity which eventually turned into stupidity of some sort. But this time it was different. Trinity was disobedient of jack's orders because she needed to do this. She couldn't stand to have Jack look at her if they weren't the first ones to the treasure. Not if she could've prevented it.

Trinity was sure the only one who really had any chance compared to the Pearl was Henry Morgan. The others were obscure to her. _Well maybe Blackbeard, but I wouldn't want to mess with him. No way._

The lights were pouring through the port-holes, but Elisabeth was still asleep. _She had one hell of a night ahead of her, _Trinity thought, gathering blankets around her. She didn't like sleeping without Jack, his body warmed hers. Trinity could tell Elisabeth was the same way with Will because she had been shivering. Giving Elisabeth her blankets, Trinity got up to find Henry Morgan.

It wasn't hard. As soon as she exited the cabin, Morgan was at her side. "Join me for dinner tonight." Trinity was very clear that he wasn't asking.

"Not without Elisabeth, I won't."

"Well that is apparent and goes without saying." Morgan smiled. Placing an arm around her waist. Trinity tried not to slap him, which was exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to hit him as hard as she could and probably wouldn't think another thing about it.

"Fine, then." She closed her eyes, trying not to sound disgusted. "If you don't mind, Captain, I'd like to walk around the deck for a while. Maybe sit in the crow's nest?"

"Do as you wish, my dear" he laughed.

Even though she did want to look for him, she resented the thought now. She shrugged off his arm and returned to her cabin to wake Elisabeth. She couldn't be alone on this ship for one more second. Tonight would be the night, then it would all be over. After they did their deed, Trinity and Elisabeth would get back in their boat and go back to their men. _One more day_, she fought not to say it out loud, _one more day! _


	13. One More Day

**Chapter Twelve: One More Day**

–**Part One**

Jack was outraged, but even more worried. _Just wait until I get her back_, he was trying to think of how to get her back without breaking the articles.

"I don't know, Jack." They were in the chart room. Will had a copy of the code sitting in front of him and a map as well, showing the location of the treasure and the position of the other ships. In Jack's hand was his compass, pointed east. "Why would she do something so foolish?"

"Trinity because she expects me to always get what I want. Especially if it includes her getting what she wants. Elisabeth because you aren't treating her like I threat Trinity." he sighed. "I don't see anyway around this."

"Why don't we just go get them?" Will stood, dramatically placing one hand on the sword at his side.

Jack rolled his eyes as he gave Will disgusted glance. "Because once I see Morgan, I might kill him. Then I'll kill her. I don't think the rest of the league would like that too much." he took a seat next to him and brought his fingers to his lips. "I'm afraid that all we can do is wait. If I know Trinity, and I damned sure do, then she will be back."

"Yes, but what about Elisabeth?"

"Well you're just going to have to except that your bonny lass is turning into a full fledged pirate, mate. Or she and Trinity might become life long friends, that might be more dangerous." Jack was smirking._I'll give them another twenty-four hours then__I'M GOING TO KILL HER!_

–**Part Two**

"Jack's probably realized we're gone by now." Trinity sighed, sitting on the edge of the crows nest platform and staring at the Black Pearl. "Think he had a fit already?"

"Most likely. What about Will?" Elisabeth replied, hugging the mast. She was a bit frightened to be up so high, but Trinity had given her an ultimatum. Either she staid on deck with the rest of Henry Morgan's crew, or she faced her fear and came with her. She had chosen the latter.

"I don't think Will would be too upset. Now, at least. Once we get back, Jack's going to have my head. I'm sure Will will have something in store for you, too." she laughed. Jack always threatened her. It was his way of dealing with his anger, but he would never dream of hurting her. That was out of the question. He would walk around screaming at her, but all she had to do was start crying, fake crying (she didn't have a problem with _fake_ emotions!), and he would calm down and tell her never to do something that stupid again. She usually always did. One time in particular. It was the first time she had really considered herself a pirate. It was also her first raid of another pirate ship. She could remember it like it was yesterday:

"_Jack, I want to come!" she screamed, unaware but not caring that the entire crew could hear. "Please."_

"_Absolutely not. You don't even know how to handle a cutlass. You wouldn't be able to defend yourself." He was at the front of the Pearl, watching as it sailed towards their target. _

"_How would you know? You've just met me. I could probably kill you where you stand!"_

"_If I hadn't had my own effects, maybe." he scoffed. Jack really wasn't taking her seriously and she was getting frustrated. _

_Eventually a battle, of sorts, commenced. There were men everywhere, running between the two ships, waving their guns and swords in the air. There were cannons going off and men desperately trying to fend for their ship. _

_During all the action, Jack had locked Trinity in her cabin from the outside. Luckily for her, she was the best lock-pick she'd known, and was out about the carnage in a matter of minutes. _

"Those were the good days," she said aloud, forgetting that she had company. Elisabeth realized that she was somewhere else, and let her alone. "A thought for tonight," she was now talking to Elisabeth, "get him as drunk as possible without making him more dangerous."

"_More _dangerous? Do you know what you're doing?"

"I imagine but God let's hope so."

–**Part Three**

Captain Morgan paced in his cabin, waiting for the woman to join him for dinner. Trinity was up to something, he had a gut feeling. She was only a woman, though. Worse, she was Jack's. He babied her to no extreme, catering to her every whim. This surely would make her soft. "She can't be as brilliant as they say," he snickered, "they didn't even come armed. No cutlass, no gun, . . . not even a high heeled shoe."

"Captain?" Trinity popped her head through the door. "I do hope we're not to early." she smiled. Elisabeth followed.

"Of course not, lass. Dinner was just about to be brought in." He pulled out two chairs simultaneously, then sat in his own chair on the other side of the table.

Trinity nodded in thanks, then took a seat.

–**Part Four**

Dinner, thank God, had gone as Trinity planned. She didn't want anymore surprises than she was prepared for, and she was prepared for the worst. She urged Morgan to consume one liquor after another (rum, wine, gin, etc . . .) saying she wanted to taste them. When he was distracted chugging his own, she would proceed to dump hers on the floor. At this rate, he was drunk before the main course.

Elisabeth got up, walking around the cabin, watching Morgan make a fool of himself. There were portraits of other men, other captain's, hanging on the walls. "Who are these men?" she asked admiring the pure golden frame, no doubt he had stolen.

Morgan stood shakily, stumbling over next to Elisabeth. "That would be my father. And his father's father, and so on." He was standing behind her, hands on her hips. He turned her around, pinning her arms to the wall. "Haven't 'eard much from you, missy." his smiled was crooked and his breath was soaked with alcohol. He was pressing against her, leaning in to kiss her. He noticed his belt, all of a sudden, feel lighter and heard the sound of a pistol being cocked behind him.

Morgan put his hands in the air and slowly turned. Trinity was pointing his own gun at his head. "You'll do your best to keep your hands to yourself. Savvy?"

It wasn't until later, when the rest of the crew had been informed their captain was being threatened and their sails had been cut, where Elisabeth and Trinity were in any real danger. They stood back to back on one of the ship's larger railings. Men with swords were running towards them in all directions.

"What now!" Elisabeth pleaded.

"I don't know. I've brought us this far, you think of something!"

Elisabeth frantically traced her mind for an idea. On instinct, she turned looking back at the ocean. She could see that they were sailing right next to the Black Pearl. "We swim," she yelled. Not waiting for Trinity's protests, she continued, "You made me go up in that God awful crow's nest. I'm giving you the ultimatum this time!"

Before a second thought could occur, Elisabeth grabbed Trinity's hand and jumped into the dark water.


	14. Confrontation

**note:** i realize that these must be getting on your nerves as a reader, but some things must be said. the drama in this chapter was overwhelming for me. i had tried to stay away from the mary-sue(i had learned all about them from PhantomFreak1215, called _How to Spot a MarySue in the Caribbean!_, check it out!) persona as much as possible, but i might have ventured a bit trying to add the twist. just trying to warn you. read on and rock out!

**Chapter Thirteen: Confrontation **

–**Part One**

The men had helped pull Trinity and Elisabeth back onboard, both dripping from head to toe. Mr. Gibbs had informed them that Jack and Will were still in the chart room and had been there all day. Trinity took this as an opportunity to change from her sopping clothes and to fix her hair, so not to worry Jack further.

"He's going to have a heart attack." she sighed, knotting her hair so tight that you couldn't possibly tell it was wet by looking at it. "And I certainly never want to do that again!"

"And you won't," Jack slammed the door closed after entering the room. His pistol was aimed at her.

"Is that supposed to scare me, Jack? Are you going to shoot me?" She was almost laughing. It hadn't been the first time they had been in this situation, and it wouldn't be the last. "Apparently you haven't sen my outcome." She took a hold of his wrist and lowered his hand to his side.

Jack looked out a port-hole, facing the direction of Morgan's ship. The sail was cut down the middle and struggling to catch air as slowly faded into the distance. They had regained their lead. "So you succeeded." It was more like a statement then a question. He was frowning, even though he was pleased with her results.

"Yes, funny story actually," Jack didn't respond, just continued to look out at the ocean, so Trinity continued, "It seems that pointing a man's own gun at his head gives him the incentive to cut his own sails." She smiled. The atmosphere was becoming increasingly hostile. Trinity was readying her fake tears.

Jack grabbed her by the shoulders and gripped they tightly. "Listen here, love. What you've put me through was hell. Pure hell. And what's worse is that you drug Elisabeth along with you. You could have been killed, or worse."

"What's worse than being killed." Again, stupid mistake. Jack pushed her away and started pacing.

"I have come to a decision today. One that I regret, but I plan on following through no matter what you say, . . ."

Trinity knew what was coming, "Jack, you're landing me!" her expression was both of rage and innocence.

"You've given me no other choice. I cannot stand by and watch you commit to such acts anymore. It's like you're trying to get yourself killed, . . ."

"Or worse?" Now it was all rage.

Jack sighed, losing some of the frustration he had pent up, "Trinity, I love you and I, . . ."

Trinity didn't want to hear him talk. All that would come out of his mouth where excuses. She couldn't handle that. "No! You throw those words around like you know what they mean, but I can honestly tell you that you have no idea!" Jack had stopped pacing. He leaned on a nearby table and scowled at her. "Do you want to know why I do such things, Jack? It would seem that I risk everything because of treasure and riches. Or do you think it's because I want power? But that's no where near it, Jack. I don't do it for you or for anyone else besides myself."

Jack went to speak but Trinity put her hand up to him, "I'm having a selfish moment here, but I'm aloud to every once in a while. So let me finish." She knew what she was going to say next, and it was tearing her apart inside. Tears flew like a river down her face and she vented her rage. "I do it for myself, because I'm looking for something, Jack. Something only you can give me."

"And what would that be?" Jack was sitting by now. He had realized that this was something that was going to take time, and lots of it.

"Your heart. Figuratively, of course." Calming down, she tried to stop crying but realized she couldn't. These weren't fake tears, they were her own. "I have your love, Jack. I've known I've had it for a while. You only saying the words was only confirming what I already knew. But what I don't have is your heart, your devotion to me, something that shows me that you really do love me and that you understand what those words mean."

Jack was once again speechless. He didn't know how to comfort her this time. He didn't know if he would even be able to. Trinity waited for a moment to see how he would react, but when he just sat there, she continued. "I've given you everything, Jack. I have given you my love and my heart long ago."

Jack realized now that the only way to consul her was by letting her get it out. "Really. I wasn't aware." His words sounded mad and a bit snobbish, but he was trying to get her to accept that he was trying to do what's best for her.

"Because you've never taken the time to notice! I shared everything with you, Jack. Everything about me! You know about my fears, you know about my past, you know who I truly am. But what do I know about you, Jack. I tell people I know you. And in a way, I do. I only know your mannerisms. I could predict what you would do in any given situation to a "T", but I couldn't tell people what the real Captain Jack Sparrow was really about. Hell Jack, you're crew probably knows more about you than I do, and they only know rumor!" The tears had finally stopped. Trinity was hoping it would, because maybe Jack would really try to understand if she wasn't acting like a hysterical manic. Even though she hadn't noticed, she had started feverishly talking with her hands. "Why won't you give me your heart, Jack? And don't give me some excuse to dodge the question because it is very valid. You're the captain of this ship, Jack. _A captain! _You could marry us right now, right here, and think nothing else of it. Why won't you?"

Jack could tell she didn't really want answers, she just wanted to vent., but he couldn't take it anymore. "Dammit, Trinity!" but he could bring himself to actually say what he wanted. He had already hurt her and he didn't like it. He slammed his hand on the desk and rose to his feet. Putting the other hand over his face and turning away from her, he continues, "As soon as that treasure is in our possession, we head for the nearest port."

"You're really planning on doing it? Leaving me, . . .standing on some dock or some beach, watching you sailing away?" Jack was heading towards the door. Trinity rushed over and grabbed his arm, twisting him around. "Jack, don't walk away from me! Do you realize what you're doing? I have nothing left to give you, and yet your still taking. You're taking away your love for me. You're taking away my life!"

Jack took her face in his hands. That last comment had upset him.

_How could she possible think that!_

He tried to kiss her but she pushed him away. "Fine, my decision still stands. I know you don't realize it now, but I'm protecting you."

"No you're not! You're taking away your love from me, you're putting distance between us, you're afraid, and you're running! Now I know who you really are, Jack. You may be that captain of the Black Pearl, but you're nothing than a coward!" Trinity reached in the back of her head and let her hair fall freely around her shoulders. Water washed to the floor as she did so. "I have faced my fears for you, Jack. I jumped into that ocean, with all those beasties and all the sharks and everything else. I did it so I could swim back to you. So how hard could it be, Jack, to face your fears for me? How big of a coward are you?"

She had touched a nerve. Trinity seemed to know how to do that with Jack. Most often she used it to get her way, now she just wanted answers. He stepped to grab her again, but she dodged him. "Don't call me a coward!"

"Then why do this, Jack? All I have is you and the Pearl. Why take that away from me? Why take away your love for me!"

"I'm not! I'm not right now, and I never will."

It had hit Trinity. No amount of crying or pleading in the world could change his mind. He was going to leave her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her voice was back to normal. She had decided, no more screaming, no more wasted emotion on him. "No, Jack. You just don't realize it but you really are. You probably didn't realize it, . . . but right now, I just took my heart back."

Trinity ran from the cabin, not looking back. She didn't want him to see her cry again.

–**Part Two **

Trinity had been looking for Elizabeth, who unfortunately was having a confrontation with Will. She knew best not to disrupt them, hoping that their fight wouldn't end up like hers. Instead she found Kydd, lying in his bunk below deck. Trinity hadn't realized it was still pitch black out, and didn't bother to wake him. Purposely, anyway. In her hysterical state, she tripped over some rope carelessly placed on the floor and hit the wood with a thud. Kydd sprang from him bunk and to her side.

"You alrigh', Green Eyes? You aren' cryin' from the fall, are ya?"

"No." She sniffed, completely breaking down with Kydd's arm around her.

She told him about what had just happened. He seemed terrified. At parts, he was shaking and almost cried like she had. "Thank you, Kydd." she sighed, ending on that note.

"For what?"

"For being there for me. For listening. I'm being so selfish at this moment, but I can't help it."

"Hey, you're aloud to be. And you're welcome. Even if I couldn't think of anything to say, the least I could do was listen. I always did love the sound of your voice."

"You're turning into a fine man, Kydd." she had managed to crack a smile. "Any woman would be lucky to have you."

There was a pause. A silent, awkward pause. "What about you?"

Trinity was shocked. Horrified, even. "What about me?" She had managed to ask, but she didn't want to know the answer.

"You could be that lucky lady." he responded in barely a whisper. "Ever since I met you, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. There was a reason I asked you for stories and not the other crew."

"You don't know what you're saying, Kydd." She snapped, quickly standing to put distance between them. She had never thought about this before. Did Kydd really feel this way or was he just trying to comfort her. She never thought she was that beautiful, but she had never given much thought to it. Maybe, MAYBE, if she wore her hair down, and wore a dress. But even then she thought she was just average.

_Why couldn't he fall for Elisabeth, she's much prettier than me..._

"Yes I do."

"Well, then I'm sorry Kydd. I have never seen you that way and I never intend to. You're like a little brother to me, nothing more, nothing less." The look on his face was gut-wrenching. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

In one night, Trinity had run away from the only two people who mattered most to her.

_How could things be going so completely wrong? Bloody pirates! _


	15. Treasure in More Than One Aspect

**warning:** this chapter is a little long and drags on in the beginning. the end gets better though. trust me. please read on, and please please please review...

**Chapter Fourteen: Treasure, In More Than One Aspect **

–**Part One**

Trinity sat in front of the mast. Jack couldn't see her there. She felt so alone, but she wasn't. Elisabeth had been reprimanded for her involvement. But did Will do the same as Jack? Had he taken everything away from her? Not likely. Maybe he yelled, but he didn't . . . she didn't want to think about it.

Trinity was vaguely aware that Elisabeth had sat next to her. She pulled her knees to her chest and stuffed her face in her hands. "I hate this!" she muttered. "I hate what he's doing to me! I hate the way he acted! But what I hate most is that I don't hate him!" She let her hands fall and encircle her legs. "I'm hoping to square with that in time, though."

"He really is landing you, then. I think that was a bit too harsh." Elisabeth sighed deeply. She really seemed concerned.

"What about Will? I saw you fighting."

"Will was just worried. I think that turned into anger." She shifted nervously in her seat. "Trinity, I almost hate to ask, but what's wrong with Kydd?"

If she could frown an further, she just did. "Why?"

"He seemed panicked this morning. He was looking for you, but talking to himself. Saying things like 'I hate seeing her upset.' and 'I didn't mean it.' I was just wondering if you knew..."

"Kydd told me he wanted me to be his girl. He was just confused, that's all."

"Really?"

"Yeah. At first I thought he was serious, but then I remembered that whenever Jack and I got in a fight back when he was a boy, he always told me that he'd always be there for me. I think that last night was just his way of telling me the same thing."

–**Part Two **

Jack hadn't expect that. He had spent twelve years searching for this girl and in an instant, she was gone again. Not physically, but emotionally. No longer was Trinity _his_ girl. She had called him a coward, and in this case she was right. Kydd was walking up to him, determination blaring in his stare.

"You slimy bastard!" Kydd yelled.

"Watch your tongue, mate! Are you forgetting who the captain is here?" he yelled back. He was not in the mood for this.

"You can't just dump her on land then leave her! You'd be condemning her to an early grave!"

"Do not think that you are the only one who's thought of that possibility." he grabbed Kydd by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close so not to let anyone else hear. "Another word and I'll have to reprimand you, Kydd. I don't want to do it but so help me. . ." but he trailed off. Trinity was peeking from behind the mast, Elisabeth on the other side. Had she heard the conversation?

"So what? You're just going to let her go?"

"What?"

The change in Kydd's tone had confused him. A minute ago he was furious that Jack was landing Trinity. Now he's mad because they aren't together anymore? What was he pulling?

"You heard me, _Captain_."

Jack released his collar. "I'm doing what's best. You should do your best to do the same. That lass was bred for one thing, and that's breaking hearts."

"Because of you, I did something stupid last night. Now I don't know wether she'll ever speak to me again."

"More incentive to let her go, then. Get back to your duties, sailor. I won't warn you again."

Kydd slumped off. Before reaching the staircase, Trinity had rushed up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

_He does something stupid and gets rewarded?_ Jack had realized he was sneering in their direction

–**Part Three**

Will had come running up from the chart room. "Jack, we're nearly there." Jack nodded in return. He rubbed the wood of the wheel, urging his ship to go faster. Somehow, he wasn't as excited as he though he'd be.

The had done it. Finally! They had gotten to the treasure first. Now all he had to do was wait for the rest of the league to arrive so they could exhume it from it's watery grave. That might take days.

_Hopefully not,_ Jack pleaded, _these men are anxious. So why aren't I? _

"Lower the anchor! We wait." Jack ordered, letting go of the wheel and walking around deck. This fight with Trinity had impacted him worst then last time. He couldn't celebrate with her he couldn't...

"Having bad thoughts, are we?" she appeared in front of him.

"No. Just doing some mathematics. How much of the treasure we get, and how much everyone else gets. That sort of thing." He tried to look uninterested. She really did seem detached from him already.

She wasn't. She wanted to run into his arms and never let go. She may have taken her heart back, but she still loved him. She didn't want to, but who really has a choice about who we love.

She rolled her eyes at him. She knew better. All she wanted was closure. She wanted him to say something that made her sure that she was making the choice of walking away. She knew he wouldn't, but she wanted him to. "Jack," she wasn't going to make another mistake. She should just stop there, "Never mind."

"You're wondering how we're going to get to the treasure?"

_Not exactly, but I'll bite,_ she thought as she glanced at him. She couldn't. Her eyes quickly retreated to his shoes.

"I've done my research. Well, I had young William do it for me because, . . . well because I can, but that's besides the point."

"Rambling."

"Excuse me?"

"You're rambling, Jack."

"My apologies. Anyway, the grandest of the fleet had sunken last. A hole had been put in the bottom from running over the carcasses of the other ships. It lays just below the surface. It's said that the most treasure is there."

"Uh huh."

He saw the look in her eyes. He knew she never wanted to get back in the water. She wouldn't have to. The other men will do it. _If I can spare one of her feelings, I might as well start with fear._ "You won't have to worry."

"Then I'll get my share and we'll head back to Port Royal?"

"Why Port Royal?" Jack noticed that her voice wasn't bitter anymore. Had she gotten over it already? Had she accepted that he was trying to protect her?

"Because I've done some regrettable things while I was running from Barbossa. Elisabeth said her father was Governor there and could grant me clemency. Plus I still have the small house just off shore." She was smiling. Weakly, but still smiling. "And Jack, once I'm on land, I think it would be best if we never, . . ." but she couldn't bare to finish. She thought that she could forget him if he just left her, but now she wasn't sure.

Jack turned and walked away. He had known what she was going to say and dreaded the words. The truth was, how could he maintain communication with her after all this. He wasn't sure of what to say now, how was it going to be like in a couple more years.

_Hi, how are you doing? Oh you have kids and a husband that you love? You don't love me anymore, you say?You hate me for taking you away from the ocean and crushing your hopes and dreams? Do I even miss you? Of course. Well if you choose to believe that I don't, then fine. See you in another year or so!_

That's not how he wanted it.

–**Part Four**

Three days had past. Six ships and one more to go. Morgan's. "It may be a bit cynical, but that makes me feel oddly accomplished." Elisabeth joked. Will was not amused. She hugged him and made his worries go away. "We're rich now." she whispered, unaware that it was a awfully loud whisper.

"You should be the one talking, 'Miss Governor's Daughter'." Trinity retorted. She was annoyed. This stupid treasure was the reason that she was so unhappy. It was making everything wrong. She just wanted her share, then to move on.

The last ship was off in the distance.

There was an island nearby, all captains were supposed to meet there. Jack took no one with him this time. Trinity was unnerved. Would Morgan rat her out? She hadn't broken the code, she was sure of it. Elisabeth, either. They were clean, he had nothing on them. But once again...

pirate.

Jack had come back. He announced that the Black Pearl was recognized as the first ship to arrive, therefore, gets to divvy up the treasure. The excavation would be held at dawn the next morning. And, strictly, he reminded everyone that the articles were still in effect.

–**Part Five**

Trinity watched on the deck to the Pearl as men were in the water, diving down as far as they could, grabbing as much treasure they could hold, then swimming back to the surface. She was on board with the crew that couldn't swim.

_Pirates that can't swim. I thought I was bad with my fear of water but that is just pathetic, _she scoffed. Deciding that this was as exciting as it was going to get, Trinity retired to her _own_ cabin. It wasn't even a cabin really. More like just a room where more crew members could sleep. Since Jack didn't have a big crew, there was no one occupying these quarters.

She had dreamed. She couldn't remember about what, but it was a good dream. Then the it turned dark. Someone was covering her mouth and nose. She could breathe, she needed air! It wasn't a dream!

Someone was holding her by her hair, the other hand over her face, pulling her somewhere. Where was she? A ship. She was on a ship. Not the Pearl though. This was different. She had never been on this ship before. Who was holding her?

Her eyes focused to the lights of the oil lamps.

Blackbeard.

And she was shackled. Her feet and her hands.

There were the rest of the captains. Morgan, Roberts, Rackham, . . . . where was Jack. She saw him next. He was tied to the mast. As well as the rest of the crew. "Wake up, deary!" Blackbeard threw her at Jack's feet. She crumpled in a pile. She had landed squarely on her knees. Her shackles were cutting into her flesh.

"What's this?" she looked up at Jack. Jack just shook his head. He didn't know why they were being held like this either.

"What's the meaning of this, Teach?" Jack asked. His voice was so informal, so rude. Blackbeard wasn't liking it.

"You, my dear friends, have managed to break articles of the code." he growled. The other men laughed, in a rather menacing tone.

"We've done no such thing!" Trinity rose to her feet. No longer was she afraid of Blackbeard. If she was, her rage didn't show it. He shoved her back down. She once again landed on her knees.

"Don't dare question me!" he was yelling now. The men had stopped laughing. "You, you filthy little wench, have broken the eighth article. And you're captain here has broken the seventh. Don't believe me?" he pulled out a scroll of paper from under his jacket. "Number seven states that any captain not enforcing the code shall receive Moses's Law and be relieved of his title and crew. Number eight states that every able-bodied crew member would aid in the retrieval of the treasure."

Henry Morgan stepped before her. "Now didn't I see you swim away from my ship?" He smiled. He cocked his head then slapped her.

Jack was helpless. He could protect her, he couldn't help her. And,OH, how he wanted to kill Morgan! "There was no punishment for that!" Jack yelled, wriggling in his bonds.

"Exactly. Which is why I've taken it upon myself to give the second arrival all the perks of the first. But wait, that's not all." Blackbeard pushed Morgan aside. He leaned down next to Trinity and grabbed her chin, making sure she would be looking in his eyes for this part. "Morgan also told me that you're afraid of the water. In that case, punishment was decided upon all of us. We've decided that since you don't like the water, we're going to make you a permanent part of it. This time tomorrow, you'll be sinking to the bottom of Davy Jones's locker."

**A/N: what did i tell you? i'm hoping my next chapter is going to be the last for this story. that will most likely come tomorrow. then i will start the sequel,crossing fingers and toes, HOPEFULLY!**

**honestly though, isn't this turning out to be a kickass ending? (sorry, i'm just really proud of myself at the moment.) deep breathe. okay, i 'm good now.**


	16. Jack's Plan

**Chapter Fifteen: Jack's Plan/ End!**

–**Part One**

Her dreams of going back to Port Royal had faded. Her dreams of a future had left as that wicked man, no not man, that wicked _pirate, _sentenced her to death. Worse was that she was bringing Jack down with her. He was losing his crew, he was losing the treasure, but more importantly he was losing his title. That "Captain" meant the world to him.

They had locked both of them up in the brig. They sat in the same cell, with nothing to do but wait their punishments. Jack's crew was locked up somewhere in the vicinity. "I can't believe I forgot that friggin' article." Jack slammed his hand onto the straw laden floor. "Both of them, too!"

"At least you're not going to die." Trinity mumbled. She didn't want to look at him, but there was no where else to look.

"That's why I'm mad. I never thought anything would possibly happen. Trinity, . . . please forgive me."

"For what? It's my fault I'm afraid of the water. Let's not play this game, alright? It's my last couple hours of living, I kind of don't want to talk about my appending doom."

"Such optimism." he mocked.

"Jack, we've never gotten out of something like this before. I don't think we can."

Jack had finally noticed why Kydd always called her 'Green Eyes'. When he looked at her like this, her gaze shot right through him. He wouldn't have like it if it were anyone but her. But he was strangely calmed by it. Calm enough to think straight.

It was his turn for a plan, but there was no room for a plan "B".

–**Part Two**

At dawn the next day, several crew members had come to slap Trinity in irons once again. "Apparently they heard you struggle." Jack kidded, tilting his hat.

She turned to him, knocking over a crew member standing behind her. She hurried over to Jack, putting her face between the bars and her bonded hands in his free ones. "Jack, I . . ."

"You don't have to say it, love. Believe me, I already know." He sighed, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I'll see you later." he whispered low enough so no one but her heard.

"LET'S GO!" The men were pulling her away, hard. Luckily, because of her resistance, they hadn't noticed Trinity slip into Jack's hands the keys that she had just pinched.

"We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves," Jack was hoping to cheer her spirits as she was taken up onto the deck.

"We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs!" she yelled back, kicking and screaming all the way.

–**Part Three**

Jack had quickly found the key to his cell. He opened it and gathered his effects as fast as possible. Then he rushed to free the rest of his crew.

Trinity was being carried at this point. The had violently thrown her at Blackbeard's feet, then yanked her on her own. If they weren't about to kill her, she'd be in an awful rage and these men would know it. "Have ye any last words?" he laughed.

"To a despicable waste of human soul like yourself, no." She snapped.

"I'm sick of hearing this. Gag her!" He ordered.

If looks could kill, every man before her would be stone cold dead. She screamed as loud as she could in protest. Where was Jack? When was this plan of his coming into play? She hoped it was soon.

"Time for your going away gift. Some nice bracelets. I hope you like them." Henry Morgan, himself, carried over iron cuff attached to a much smaller, but significant size, cannonball.

Her voice was muffled, but you could still catch bits and pieces, "It . . . doesn't . . . go . . . with . . . my . . .outfit . . ."

Henry Morgan stepped up to her, laying a hand on her cheek. "I'm betting you staid with me now, eh?" His laugh was more of a high-tones snicker.

"Don't . . . make . . . me . . .retch!"

"Men, I think it be time for our fair maiden here to become one with the sea."

They surrounded her. She couldn't run, her feet were tied. She couldn't fight, there was to many of them. Even if she threw a tantrum big enough . . . _WHERE IS JACK! _

There he was. She had seen him, and her hope came rushing back. He was standing on the railing, rope in hand. He swung down, the crowd parted as he grabbed Trinity around the waist and hoisted her into the air.

Unfortunately, Trinity had forgotten all about Jack's swinging technique. Frankly, he didn't have any. That, or he was just really, really bad at it. They swung back and forth several times. With each time, Trinity was falling more and more from Jack's grip. She was unable to hold on because of her bonds. And the amount of weight from the "bracelets" was almost unbearable. He couldn't hold on and accidentally dropped her onto the deck, near the railing. Her momentum was enough to push her over the side. Back and forth one more time, then Jack jumped in after her, grabbing the keys from his belt in the air.

She was sinking fast. To add to the situation, Trinity hadn't been able to get a breath before entering the water. Desperately needing to breathe, she wiggled, trying to loosen her bonds. It wasn't working.

Jack was diving deeper. He almost had her. He reached out his hand and grabbed the shoulder of her shirt. He yanked her towards him, but only got pulled down deeper by the her restraints. He fumbled with the keys, almost dropping them once or twice, then starting his search over.

Trinity's face was turning blue. She was losing consciousness. She desperately needed air, she wanted to fill her lungs and fought not to inhale water. Jack found the key, unlocked her bonds.

She was panicking. Her lungs were about to burst! Trinity began thrashing about wildly, trying to reach the surface. Her effort were wasted, she was becoming tired. The light in her eyes were fading.

She felt Jack grab her, and began swimming upwards. He pressed his lips to hers, filling her lungs with as much air that he had left.

When they finally reached the surface, they were still passionately locked in the same kiss. "How's that for giving you my heart?"

Trinity smiled, inhaling the fresh ocean air. Never had it felt so good to be in the water. Jack nodded in the towards the horizon. The Black Pearl was sailing towards them.

Jack and Trinity were pulled up on deck. Jack had yet to let go of his hold around her. "Mr. Gibbs," he questioned, looking feverishly for his first mate, "what of the treasure?"

"We took as much as the ship would hold, Cap'em." Mr. Gibbs rushed to their sides, throwing blankets around them.

Kydd appeared onboard. Jack became increasingly aware that Kydd was not comfortable with the current situation. Jack let go, regretting it as he did so. "Trinity, would you be willing to give me back your heart?"

She stared at him, then at Kydd, then back to Jack. "No." Everyone that was near her took a step back and let a small gasp disperse underneath their breath. "No, I mean . . ." she had made another stupid mistake. Instead of saying it, she took the keys that were still locked tightly in Jack's hand. The key to her irons, sticking out. She held it up to him.

"What's this?"

"The key to my shackles. And the key to my heart." She smiled.

Jack hadn't missed a beat. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. He wasn't ever letting her go again...

Now he had everything. . . he had the Pearl, he had the girl, and he had the treasure. Only one thing was left to be done, he opened his mouth, but she put her finger to it.

"Let me start?"

He couldn't say no.

Trinity had taken Jack's hat and placed it on her head once again. She stared at him, smiling slyly, "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot."

"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot." Jack signaled for the rest of the crew to join in.

"Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

_**Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.**  
_

We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
Maraud and embezzle and even hijack.**  
**Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.__  
_  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.__  
_  
We're rascals, scoundrels, villans and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs!  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.__  
_We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
Aye! But we're loved by our mommies and dads!  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me._  
_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me._

Jack walked to the wheel. His arm still firmly around Trinity's waist. "Now, bring me that..."

"Ahem!" she coughed.

"Now," he was laughing, "bring us that horizon!"

END!

**A/N:** I know I said tomorrow, but i just couldn't wait. plus my plans got canceled for tonight. I plan on writing an epilogue to officially end the story, so if you liked this one and are interested in reading the sequel, . . . **stay tuned. i'm going to let out the name of the sequel in the epilogue.  
**


	17. Epilogue and Sequel info

**Epilogue: **

Jack had gotten so drunk the night of his own wedding, he could hardly remember a thing. What he could recall very precisely, though, was the dancing, the treasure, and the rum. That, and that Trinity had never looked more beautiful. That night she had worn a gown, something Jack hadn't seen her do in years. He wished she would more often, but knew she would never agree to it.

The crew had passed out from all the drinking and celebration. The only people left awake on the deck of the Black Pearl was Trinity and Jack. Jack had rummaged through the treasure only a few hours before. Now he was wearing a golden crown, and had found Trinity one of her own. Both of them had looked perfect. Both of them still had their arms around each other. And both of them were still dancing.

They whispering back and forth to each other. Trinity giggled at something Jack had said, then let go. Twirling away to watch the bell of her dress spin, she stepped carefully to not step on the others who had fallen asleep where they were sitting.

Jack held up an empty bottle. "Why is the rum always first to be gone?"

"It's a sign!" Trinity laughed. Stopping and holding out her arms, she waited for Jack to start dancing with her again.

"Whatever sign it could be, it wouldn't be good. Nothing is good when there's no more rum!" He picked her up and continued twirling. He had stumbled and both of them had fallen over. "What sign could that be, hmm?"

"That mothers-to-be shouldn't be drinking this much." Trinity was becoming tired. She had had entirely too much to drink. She had settled herself in Jack's side, and closed her eyes. Within a moment, she was fast asleep like the others.

"Now that's interesting." Jack curved half of his mouth into a smile. He reached for another bottle rolling around the deck. "This calls for more rum."

**Sequel info:**

i told you i was going to release the sequel name in this part of the story. Well it's going to be called _**Family Jewels. **_

but i think it's only fair to warn my readers of a delay. i won't be able to write the sequel as soon as i had planned. to be totally honest, my grandfather has just had his 2nd stroke a couple days ago and it doesn't look too good. plus i just found out this morning that i'm going to need major sugury on my knee for a sports injury.

i'm hoping to get it up as soon as possible, but i'm not sure when that will happen. just keep an eye out and i'd like to thank all my readers for being so helpful and for all of their wonderful comments. they really helped motivate me.

** xRubyDustx : read on and rock out!  
**


	18. Sequel STARTED!

**Sequel Info:**

I just wanted to inform all those who have alerts on this story and have asked me to notify them about the sequel, that i have started it. Here's the info:

_**Family Jewels**_  
Sequel to 'League of Pirates' The treasure of 'Atlantis' is gone, spent away on the pirating life. Jack and Trinity are back with their son, unfortunetly so is the league, and they want their treasure back, what will they do to get it? JackOC, WillElizabeth

i hope to finish the sequel as fast as i finished this one.

**Note to all those who are reading this note but have yet to finish this story:**

i highly recommend that you read this story before reading the sequel. #2 revolves around #1.


	19. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

_ahoy there, sailors! some of you i haven't heard from in a while, others i speak to often. for the latter, i will state that i am posting almost the same message on all my POTC stories, so just skip this one..._

_I have finally finished my Trin/Jack trilogy (League of Pirates, Family Jewels, and Remeber) and have started work on my newest POTC project. yes, Trin is back...i just couldn't bear to see her go... _

_i call it "On the Wings of A Sparrow", and currently have it posted. if you liked Trinity in any of my fics, check this one out. It's the story of how Jack met Trinity, and the events leading up to the mutiny (pre-COTBP)._

_Hope you decide to read! and review!_

_for those about to rock... (insert your response here)_

_Ruby_


End file.
